Forgive Me
by kiyubby
Summary: hyung, kenapa kita lebih memperhatikan uri magnae daripada diri kita sendiri/ Siwon-ah, pastikan Kau selalu memantau Kyuhyun, entah kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak/ah, tidak hyung, aku tidak apa – apa/ Brothership SJ / Kyuhyun is the Main Cast/ Review please


Kyuhyun diculik, apa yang akan dilakukan hyungdeul Suju untuk menyelamatkannya? Dan siapa orang yang berani menculik magnae Suju tersebut?/ Ga pinter bikin Summary/ Brothership / DLDR!

Main cast : Kyuhyun

Other cast: other suju member

Kim Jeong Im (OC)

Warning: This Is Only FanFic, OOC, Typo(s), abal – abal, DLDR

Disclaimer : author cuman punya plotnya, tapi kalau boleh minta, author pengen bilang Kyuhyun is mine #buagh

PS : Disini Suju lengkap 13+2 member, dan mereka tinggal bersama di dorm

Rate : T ajalah

~~Happy Reading ~~

Author POV

Seorang namja tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin, namja berjuluk prince aegyo itu merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan memasangkan sebuah topi untuk melengkapi penampilannya pagi itu. Sungmin, nama namja itu memperhatikan _roommate-_nya, sang magnae, Cho Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Sungmin hanya mengulas senyum kecil melihat sang dongsaeng kesayangannya masih tenggelam dalam gelungan selimut. Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursi dan mendekati Kyuhyun, ia membetulkan selimut Kyuhyun yang terlihat acak – acakan menutupi tubuhnya. Ia tahu, dongsaengnya ini masih kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan jadwal Super Show Beijing bersama SJ semalam. Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa terus – terusan membiarkan Kyuhyun tertidur, karena setelah ini mereka harus segera kembali ke Korea.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun-ah ireona dongsaeng, ini sudah pagi, kita harus bergegas kembali ke Seoul" dengan lembut Sungmin mencoba membangunkan sang pangeran tidur. Namun, bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia bisa dibangunkan dengan mudah, dan bukan Sungmin namanya jika ia tidak bisa membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Melihat tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari sang magnae, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengambil tas ransel dan menggeret keluar koper - koper dari kamar mereka di dorm milik SJM di china, "hyung akan beri waktu tidur 5 menit lagi, tapi jika masih tidak bangun, jangan salahkan hyung jika psp, laptop dan semua perangkat game mu itu hanya tinggal nama nantinya. Arrachi?" ucap Sungmin dengan lembut seperti biasa, namun terdengar horror tentunya di telinga Kyuhyun. "kau hanya tinggal mandi dan sarapan Kyu, hyung akan membawa tas – tas dan kopermu ke depan agar bisa dimasukkan ke dalam mobil oleh manager hyung" itulah ucapan terakhir Sungmin sebelum benar – benar keluar dari kamar.

Begitu pintu tertutup, seorang namja yang sedari tadi masih setia menutup kedua mata indahnya kini dengan tergesa - gesa bangkit dari kasur empuknya dan tak beberapa lama, Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu tertawa kecil mendengar suara bergedebuk dari dalam kamar.

"ada yang lucu chengmin ge?' Zhoumi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar terheran - heran melihat Sungmin yang tertawa – tawa sendiri di depan kamar,

"aniyo, bukan apa – apa mimi" ucap Sungmin dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea, otaknya sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin dulu pada Zhoumi. "kajja kita sarapan, baru setelah itu kita berangkat menuju bandara, tidak akan lama, hanya menunggu uri Kyuhyunnie selesai mandi dalam beberapa menit" Sungmin segera meninggalkan Zhoumi yang terheran – heran sambil menggeret dua koper dan beberapa tas yang tergantung di tubuhnya.

Bandara Gimpo, South Korea terlihat ramai siang itu, banyak gerombolan yeoja yang dikenal dengan sebutan ELF sudah berkumpul dengan rapi di depan pintu kedatangan, di sana juga terlihat banyak wartawan yang akan meliput kedatangan para member Super Junior yang akan kembali dari China. Mereka akan mengadakan wawancara singkat di bandara terkait dengan rekor baru yang ditorehkan Super Junior dengan Super Show nya di China selama 4 hari itu.

Begitu rombongan tiba-tanpa Hankyung karena namja China itu tetap berada di Negara kelahirannya untuk menjenguk keluarganya- para ELF segera mengangkat kamera yang ada di tangan mereka dan memotret serta merekam semua kegiatan para member SJ yang tengah berada di sebuah tempat dengan beberapa wartawan yang sudah siap dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Untungnya pihak bandara sudah memberikan izin dengan memberikan spot tertentu di bandara Gimpo tersebut untuk lokasi wawancara, jika tidak, maka pasti akan menghambat kelancaran para penumpang di bandara.

Para member SJ terlihat bahagia ketika para wartawan memberikan pujian dan selamat akan keberhasilan mereka di China. Walau masih tampak jelas raut kelelahan di masing – masng wajah para member, namun senyum lebar masih tetap setia tercetak di bibir mereka.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari kawasan Pasar jagalchi, daerah Busan, seorang namja tengah serius memandangi sebuah tayangan yang terlihat menarik baginya. Namja itu terdiam lama ketika melihat sosok magnae Super Junior tersorot oleh kamera. Seringai tipis tercetak di bibirnya, namja itu meggigit bibirnya dengan pandangan kebencian. Namun pandangan itu berubah menjadi lembut ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahu namja tersebut.

"appa.. mengagetkanku saja" namja itu menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat begitu segar di hadapannya, walau hampir tiga tahun hidupnya pernah dihabiskan di tempat yang tidak seharusnya sang appa berada,

"Jeong Im-ah, Jeong Im-ah" sang appa kembali memanggil, namun namja yang bernama Jeong Im itu tidak menyahut, ia sedang teringat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu,

"Jeong Im-ah" Kali ini, sang appa menepuk bahunya cukup keras, membuatnya tersadar, "apa kau sedang melamun? Dari tadi appa memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menyahut" ucap sang ayah lembut, Jeong Im hanya tersenyum kikuk,

"mianhae appa"

"gwaenchana, ehm, Jeong Im-ah, bisa tolong antarkan ikan – ikan ini ke tempat eomma mu? Appa baru saja menangkapnya, ikan – ikan ini masih sangat segar, pasti cepat laris. Dan lagi, bisakah hari ini kau pergi ke Seoul? Temui bibi-mu dan serahkan dokumen ini padanya, mianhae, kami harus memintamu pergi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya kau yang bisa mengantarkannya, tidak mungkin bukan bibi mu yang kami suruh kemari"

Jeong Im tersenyum kecut, bukannya ia tidak mau, tapi, bibinya itulah yang membuat dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya hidup tidak layak seperti ini, karena fitnahan dari bibinyalah ia harus merasakan kehilangan segalanya, dan tentu saja jika bukan karena kebodohan Cho Kyuhyun, mereka pasti masih bisa hidup dengan baik hingga sekarang,"ne, appa, tidak masalah, appa tenang saja, aku akan pastikan harta kita yang itu tidak akan diambil siapapun" dari luar senyum Jeong Im terlihat tidak berbahaya, namun dalam hati, ia tersenyum senang karena mengingat apa yang bisa ia lakukan di Seoul nantinya, pada seseorang atau mungkin dua orang yang begitu ia benci. Bibinya dan Cho Kyuhyun.

"ini, memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi pasti begitu berguna ketika kau di Seoul nantinya, carilah penginapan murah di sana, kau bisa kembali kapanpun kau mau" ucap sang appa sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Jeong Im,

Jeon Im menerima beberapa lembar uang won dengan keadaan cukup lusuh itu dengan senyum miris, "ne appa, kamsahamnida. Baiklah aku akan memberikan ikan – ikan ini terlebih dulu, baru setelah itu bersiap – siap menuju Seoul".

"Jeong Im," panggil sang appa kembali, Jeong Im menoleh, "ne appa, waeyo?"

"bisakah… kau juga menjenguknya? Appa lihat, anak itu sudah kembali ke Korea, pastikan ia baik – baik saja dan sudah tidak berada dalam pengaruh bibimu, apa kau mau Jeongie?"

Jeong Im terdiam sejenak, ia tahu siapa 'anak itu' yang dimaksud sang appa, walau terlihat enggan, namun Jeong Im berusaha menuruti permintaan appanya, "dia tidak bersalah Jeongie, ia hanya diperalat," ucap sang appa,

'ne, dan dia dengan bodohnya mau saja diperalat, appa' batin Jeong Im.

.

.

Seoul,

Super Junior Dorm, lantai 11

Kyuhyun melemparkan tubuh lelahnya ke kasur kesayangannya. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak melepaskan pakaian, topi serta sepatu yang masih melekat di dirinya. Namja itu langsung terlelap begitu tubuhnya sudah sempurna di atas kasur.

Pintu kamar KyuMin terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok Sungmin yang tengah membawa beberapa tas dengan dibantu oleh Eunhyuk dibelakangnya,

"aigoo uri magnae benar – benar" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas masih dengan memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakainya tadi lengkap dengan sepatu dan topi yang masih menempel.

Tanpa banyak bicara, namja ber-_gummy smile _itu melepaskan topi dan sepatu milik Kyuhyun serta mengambil satu stel piyama bermotif Pikachu-nya, sementara Sungmin mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan handuk untuk membersihkan wajah sang magnae.

"hyung, kenapa kita lebih memperhatikan uri magnae daripada diri kita sendiri, bahkan dari tadi kita masih belum berganti pakaian" Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil ketika mereka telah selesai 'merawat' Kyuhyun, Sungmin ikut tertawa, "jika Siwonnie yang ada di sini, aku jamin, ia akan mengangkat Kyuhyunnie ke kamar mandi dan memandikannya"

Eunhyuk tertawa, ia tahu, sang simba Super Junior itu sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan Kyuhyun, "untungnya ia sedang istirahat di lantai atas sekarang,"

"tapi aku rasa, nanti ia pasti akan mengecek kemari ketika terbangun" Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah di atas kasur, ia masih malas untuk sekedar membersihkan diri,

"hyung, aku kembali ke kamar kalau begitu, aku ingin tidur sepuasnya, selagi kita dapat libur hari ini dan besok" Eunhyuk menguap lebar ,

"ne, eunhyuk-ah, mandilah dulu sebelum tidur, kalau tidak kau bisa sepertinya, jerawatan" ucap Sungmin, disambut tawa Eunhyuk.

.

Jeong Im keluar dari kediaman mewah milik sang bibi, senyum terkembang di bibirnya, setidaknya ia bisa memastikan satu harta berharga milik keluarga Kim tidak direbut wanita itu. Dan setelah ini, ia akan melakukan rencananya yang lain. Namja itu melangkah tenang sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphone-nya. Jeong Im berhenti di sebuah halte dan menunggu sebuah bus yang akan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Jeong Im mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat gambar Kyuhyun terpampang di layar besar yang ada di gedung di hadapannya, namja itu tiba – tiba tersenyum meremehkan, "tertawalah selama kau bisa Cho Kyuhyun, karena setelah ini, aku akan pastikan kau tidak akan bisa tertawa lagi" Jeong Im segera menaiki bus ketika kendaraan tersebut berhenti dengan sempurna di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, namja itu terkejut ketika suasana di kamarnya sangat sepi, tidak ada tanda – tanda keberadaan Sungmin di sana, perlahan ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tidak memperdulikan rambutnya yang acak – acakan dan kasurnya yang berantakan. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya sedikit lemas ketika berdiri, namja itu segera berpegangan pada meja yang ada di sampingnya. Ia melirik jam yang ada di atasnya, lalu melirik jendela yang tirainya telah terbuka, tanggal berapa sekarang? Pikir namja manis itu, ia meraih ponselnya, matanya membulat ketika tanggal sudah berganti, berapa lama ia tertidur? Pantas ia merasa pusing. Kyuhyun meminum segelas air putih yang telah tersedia di atas meja, pasti Minnie hyung yang menyiapkannya, pikirnya.

Suara Donghae yang sedang berpamitan terdengar ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Kyumin, ia mengernyit bingung, "kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu,

"akhirnya kau bangun juga, magnae" sapa Heechul sambil menggendong Heebum dipangkuannya, namja itu terlihat rapi dan wangi. Begitupun dengan member lain yang terlihat rapi dengan tas di masing - masing punggung.

'apa mereka mau pergi?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"dasar tukang tidur, apa kau tidak sadar sudah tidur berapa jam eoh?" sindir Kangin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberikannya death glare karena tubuhnya masih lemas,

"aku lelah, Kangin-ah" ucap Kyuhyun enteng. Pluk. Sebuah bantal mendarat dengan sempurna di wajah sang evil magnae, siapa lagi yang melemparnya jika bukan Kangin, "tidak sopan" tegur Kangin, namun Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan _smirk_-nya membalas ucapan sang hyung.

"sudah – sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar, Kangin-ah kau bilang ada urusan hari ini, kenapa tidak berangkat?" Yesung datang menengahi pertengkaran keduanya,

"kali ini kau selamat hyun-ah, awas kalau kau ulangi lagi" ancam Kangin,

"ancamanmu tidak akan berguna hyung" sahut Kibum tenang sambil membaca buku,

"ya Kibummie! Kau…"

"Kim Young Woon, segera pergi atau aku akan menendangmu keluar" Heechul meradang mendengar teriakan keributan di pagi hari, membuat heebumnya menjadi tidak tenang.

Sambil berdecak Kangin keluar dari dorm, namun sebelum pergi, ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang masih acak – acakan, "jangan terlalu lelah, magnae" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendapat perhatian dari Kangin, ia sangat suka dimanja dan diperhatikan, tapi ia tidak suka mengatakannya langsung, "puas eoh?" kali ini Heechul yang menyindirnya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kekanakkan menjawab pertanyaan sang hyung, "dasar magnae" gumam Heechul lagi. Namja itu lalu berdiri dan berpamitan dengan member lain, ia akan pulang ke rumahnya hari ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa hari ini kau ada acara? Kalau tidak, apa tidak apa kalau kami meninggalkanmu sendiri di dorm? Hyung juga member yang lain akan pulang ke rumah kami masing – masing dan akan kembali besok pagi. Teuki hyung, dan Sungminie sedang berbelanja di supermarket, sementara Siwonie akan menjemput mereka setelah ini, karena ternyata mobil Teukie hyung kehabisan bensin, sehingga mereka tidak bisa pulang" Yesung duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"huh pasti kadar kepelitan teuki hyung sedang kumat, sampai kehabisan bensin segala" gumam Kyuhyun disambut jitakan sayang dari yesung,

"jangan bicara yang tidak - tidak" ucap Yesung,

"hyungdeul, apa kalian benar - benar akan pergi? Meninggalkanku sendirian di dorm?" Yesung dan Siwon mengangguk, Kyuhyun memandang Yesung cukup lama, sedikit perasaan tidak enak menelusup dalam dirinya, ia menatap Yesung dengan penuh harap, berharap hyungnya itu menyadari bahwa ia tidak mau ditinggal sendirian.

"jika kau mau, hyung bisa menemanimu di sini" Yesung seolah mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun, namun entah kenapa, Kyuhyun tiba – tiba melupakan niatnya untuk ditemani tadi, hey dia sendirian di dorm, benar – benar sendiri, tanpa hyungdeul dan manager mereka, ini kesempatan yang jarang ia temui, walau sebentar ia bisa main game sepuasnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng menjawab niat Yesung.

"tidak apa –apa hyung, lagipula aku ingin tidur lagi setelah ini, badanku masih lelah, kalau hyung di sini nanti waktu hyung bersama keluarga hyung akan berkurang, lagipula masih ada wonnie hyung, teukie hyung dan minnie hyung yang akan menemaniku di sini nanti" Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum terbaiknya di depan Yesung agar ia tidak khawatir. Kalau saja kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan nunanya ada di Korea, bisa dipastikan magnae Suju tersebut akan pulang ke rumahnya.

"apa tidur terlalu lama membuat otakmu konslet kyu? tumben kata hyung sering muncul di kalimatmu?" tanya Siwon sambil meminum espressonya.

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa kalian selalu berubah - ubah, saat aku tidak menambahkan kata hyung kalian protes, saat aku mengatakannya kalian malah heran" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya yang tampak chubby,

Siwon dan Yesung tertawa dan mencubit gemas pipi Kyuhyun, "baiklah, hati – hati Kyu," ucap Yesung, namun entah mengapa tiba - tiba art voice SJ itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri, tapi apa boleh buat, ia terpaksa membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian di dorm.

"ingat, tidur dan jangan main game, kalau hyung tahu kau main game bukannya istirahat, hyung pastikan game – game mu itu akan hyung sita sebulan" ancam Yesung, tidak serius sebenarnya, hanya untuk memastikan Kyuhyun beristirahat dengan baik. Akhirnya dengan perasaan cukup berat Yesung meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ia akan bersama Siwon yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat salah satu manager yang menunggunya untuk mengantarnya ke rumahnya nanti,

"ne ne Yesung hyung, sudah sana berangkat, dan wonnie hyung lebih baik hyung menghubungi Sungmin hyung dulu, apakah belanjaan mereka sudah di bayar atau belum, kalau tidak bisa – bisa nanti leader kita yang pelit itu akan membengkakkan tagihan kartu kreditmu nanti" Siwon tertawa, namun Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil, ia sudah bisa memastikan reaksi Leeteuk jika mendengar candaan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Akhirnya masih dengan sisa tawa, Siwon dan Yesung berangkat dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di dorm. Begitu pintu tertutup, Kyuhyun bersorak gembira, ia bisa bermain game sepuasnya walau sebentar.

.

"Siwon-ah, pastikan Kau selalu memantau Kyuhyun, entah kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak,"Yesung membuka suara ketika pintu lift terbuka, merka telah berada di lantai terbawah apartment, menuju tempat parkir.

"sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan Kyuhyunnie, hyung, tapi, akan lebih bahaya jika aku membiarkan Teuki hyung dan Minnie hyung naik taxi," jawab Siwon singkat,

"pastikan saja kau menghubunginya terus Wonnie, anak itu pasti tidak istirahat, dia pasti main game, apalagi ia seorang diri di dorm sekarang" Siwon mengangguk menuruti keinginan hyungnya. Ia berjalan sambil sedikit menunduk, ia juga merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat ini, tapi Siwon berusaha berfikiran positif, ia hanya menganggap hal itu efek karena ia masih sedikit lelah.

Kedua namja itu kemudian memasuki mobil Siwon yang berada di parkiran. Dengan perlahan Siwon menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area parkir, namun beberapa saat setelah melewati tikungan hendak menuju area luar apartment, seorang namja tiba – tiba menyebrang tanpa melihat kiri dan kanan, membuat Siwon dengan reflek menginjak remnya kuat – kuat agar tidak menabrak namja tersebut, hal itu sontak membuat keduanya sedikit terpental. Siwon berdecak kesal dan hampir turun dari mobilnya ketika tangan Yesung menahannya, "biar hyung saja, siwoonie" Yesung membuka pintu di sampingnya dan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang tampak cukup kaget tersebut,

"mianhamnida," ucap namja tersebut sambil sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Yesung membantu namja itu bangkit berdiri,

"apa kau tidak apa? Kami minta maaf jika telah mengagetkanmu, tapi berhati – hatilah lain kali" ucap Yesung, sementara namja itu hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali – kali kepada Yesung dan Siwon yang berada di dalam mobil,

"jika kau tidak apa – apa, kami duluan, karena kami masih ada urusan" Yesung membantu membersihkan sisa – sisa debu kotoran di celana namja yang hampir tertabrak itu,

"saya sudah tidak apa – apa, sekali lagi, mianhamnida" ucapnya sambil tetap menunduk dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Yesung kembali ke dalam mobil dengan pandangan sedikit curiga pada namja tersebut, entah apa yang terjadi, ia hanya merasa perasaannya tidak enak. Begitu Yesung masuk ke dalam mobil, ia melirik Siwon yang masih dengan intens memperhatikan namja bertopi itu, "Siwonnie?" panggil Yesung, membuat siwon sedikit terkejut,

"ah iya hyung, mian" Siwon kembali menjalankan mobilnya, namun pikirannya tetap terbagi, fokus pada jalanan dan sesekali memperhatikan spion dalamnya, mencoba mengikuti langkah namja bertopi itu, sama halnya dengan Yesung yang juga tanpa Siwon sadari terus memperhatikan namja tersebut.

'Kyuhyunnie, semoga kau baik – baik saja dongsaeng, semoga ini hanya perasaan hyung saja. Tuhan, tolong lindungi uri Kyuhyunnie. Amin" gumam Siwon

.

Seorang namja bertopi merapikan baju dan celananya yang sedikit kusut, namja itu bejalan dengan santai melewati pintu masuk sebuah apartment mewah, jangan tanya darimana namja itu bisa masuk ke dalam apartment mewah tersebut, mengingat latar belakang dirinya dulu. Namja itu melangkah dengan ringan menuju sebuah lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai tujuannya, dan tepat ketika lift terbuka ia segera mencari tempat yang dituju, tidak sulit melakukannya, ada tanda yang mempermudah siapapun untuk menuju tempat tersebut. Sebelum menjalankan rencananya, namja itu memeriksa beberapa peralatan yang ada dalam tasnya. Dan tersenyum puas setelah memastikan segalanya sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia rencanakan..

.

.

"aish, hyungdeul tega sekali, kenapa mereka meninggalkanku tanpa makanan di sini? Hanya ada sayur, sayur dan sayur, pasti makanannya sudah dimakan oleh orang – orang rakus itu" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, ia meraih ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Sungmin yang merasa ponselnya berbunyi bergegas mengangkatnya begitu melihat nama Kyuhyun terpampang di layar. "yeoboseyo, kyu, ada apa?" Leeteuk melirik Sungmin sekilas namun ia kembali sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya.

"hyung! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendiri tapi tidak ada makanan eoh? Kalian tega" rajuk Kyuhyun di seberang sana, membuat Sungmin tersenyum geli,

"salahmu sendiri tidak bangun hmm, tadi ryeowookie memasak cukup bangat untuk kita, tapi ya kau tahu kan, eunhyukkie dan shindong hyung memakan cukup banyak "

"yaaaaa hyungie, harusnya hyung mencegah mereka memakan bagianku, aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya hyung harus membelikanku jjajangmyeon porsi besar, aku tidak mau kelaparan sambil menunggu kalian"

"arra, arra, hyung akan pesankan jjajangmyeon untukmu, nanti hyung akan suruh mereka mengantarnya juga, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, "itu baru hyungku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terenyum senang.

Sungmin terkekeh geli saat menutup telepon, ia bisa membayangkan nasib magnae kesayangannya itu yang kelaparan, "waeyo sungmin-ah? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Leeteuk,

"ani hyung, hanya saja kita meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam kondisi kelaparan, ia jadi merajuk, aku akan memesankan jjajangmyeon untuknya" Sungmin bersiap menghubungi kedai jjajangmyeon langganan Kyuhyun ketika tangan Leeteuk menahannya, membuat Sungmin menatap leadernya itu dengan pandangan bertanya, Leeteuk menggerakkan kepalanya dan Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan Leeteuk, Sungjin tergopoh - gopoh menghampiri keduanya,

"sungjin-ah kau di sini?" tanya Sungmin,

"ne hyung, aku kebetulan sedang makan dengan teman – temanku di sana, lalu tidak sengaja melihat hyung, makanya aku kemari, hyung tidak pulang ke rumah? Bukankah super junior sedang dapat libur?"

"nanti saja Sungjin-ah, hyung akan pulang sore ini," Sungmin tersenyum melihat namdongsaengnya, namun entah kenapa wajah Sungjin berubah menjadi Kyuhyun, dan membuat perasaannya tiba – tiba tidak enak, 'Kyuhyunnie' gumamnya,

"sungmin-ah waeyo? Apa kau sakit?" pertanyaan Leeteuk membuyarkan pikirannya,

"ah, tidak hyung, aku tidak apa – apa" Sungmin berusaha tenang, ia bahkan lupa tidak menghubungi kedai jjajangmyeon langganan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Ting Tong

Kyuhyun mempause game nya ketika terdengar suara bel, 'apa hyungdeul ada yang pulang? Tapi kenapa tidak langsung membuka pintu saja?' pikirnya. Atau jangan – jangan itu jjajangmyeon pesanannya yang datang, dengan semangat Kyuhyun berlari menuju pintu depan dan ia bahkan lupa tidak melihat terlebih dulu siapa yang datang dari layar intercom. Begitu Kyuhyun membuka pintu ia sedikit terkejut, dihadapannya bukanlah seorang pengantar jjajangmyeon, tapi seorang namja berdiri dengan wajah yang tertutup topi dan terlihat mencurigakan. Refleks Kyuhyun menutup pintu dorm, namun gerakan namja itu lebih cepat, sehingga ia berhasil masuk ke dalam dan mendorong Kyuhyun hingga namja itu terjatuh membentur tembok.

TBC/ END?

Annyeongggg, kiyubby imnida, saya author baru ^^

Apakah ada yang suka cerita ini? Apakah masih harus dilanjut atau tidak? Kalau mau lanjut atau memberikan kritik dan saran dari cerita ini ditunggu review nya yaaa ^^

Annyeonggggg~~


End file.
